


'Cause I Got Issues, But You Got 'Em Too.

by LahraTeigh



Series: Omega Drop [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Kenma Kozume, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Insecurity, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omegaverse, Sugamama, Yaku is the 'mother' of his team too, his an Omega mama, omega drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Hinata drops during a game with Nekoma. And Suga feel like he's the one to blame.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well! Finally! Motivation to write a fic. This is for 'Ms+Believer' who requested an Omega who drops during a game. It took 2 months to find motivation. But alas! Here it is!

'I missed again.' Hinata hissed to himself, as he watched the ball fly over his head. 

Kageyama glared at him, shaking his head in disappointment, and turned around. 

Hinata's breath caught in his throat. 

He was screwing up this match. Everyone else on the team was doing so well. 

He turned to the captain who gave him a small smile and thumbs up.  
"It's okay, next time." 

Hinata nodded. 

As he continued to play, he kept missing the ball, causing the Omega to panic.

"Shouyou." He vaguely heard Kenma's voice. 

Hinata shut his eyes tightly.  
He couldn't drop. He was always causing the team trouble. 

He tried to seek a place where he could hide, walking backwards till he found the corner of the room. 

He tucked himself into the corner, knees drawn tightly to his chest. 

Kenma was the first to move. 

"Shouyou?" He said quietly, like talking to a frightened child. 

"What happened?"

Hinata whimpered.  
"I've trained so hard and yet... I'm not getting any better. I need to get better so I can help the team." 

Kenma frowned, moving to kneel in front of orange haired male. 

Hinata was unresponsive, so Kenma tilted his head up slightly, noticing the glazed over look. 

"He's dropped." He looked to Kuroo who wasn't far behind. 

"Shit." The Alpha mumbled, looking to the Karasuno team. 

"He's dropped, get help!" He yelled to Suga. 

Suga shook his head.  
"It's alright I got this." He said, handing Daichi the ball. 

He jogged over to where Hinata was, slowing down when he was in front of him. 

"Hey, baby, what's the matter?" He asked softly, almost motherly. 

Hinata raised his head, tears running down his cheeks. 

"I can do better, just don't kick me off the team. I'll train harder. I'll stop sleeping just so I can train harder." He mumbled. 

Suga shook his head.  
"No, Sho. You've been doing so well. It's just an 'off day', that's all." 

Hinata threw him arms around Suga, hugging him tightly.

Suga sighed, kissing the top of Hinata's head. 

Suga knew how insecure Omega become when they drop. They put unnecessary blame on themselves, making themselves feel depressed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kenma asked. 

Suga paused. 

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He'll 'come back up' soon, so I'll rest with him here." He stroked Hinata's head. 

Kenma nodded, walking back to the court.

Kuroo looked to the two karasuno Omegas.  
"Just yell out if you need anything." 

Suga nodded with a smile.  
"Thank you." 

The mother of karasuno nestled Hinata close to him, so the younger Omega's head was resting on his shoulder. 

Suga frowned.  
Why was his Omegas always dropping? 

He felt like a failure. He's failed his team Omega's so many time to even count. 

"I bet no other head Omega let their Omega's drop. Yaku would never let this happen." He said, not realising his eyes were tearing up. 

He didn't hear or see the other Omega walk towards them till Yaku was sitting beside them.

"You're wrong, I couldn't tell you how many times Lev has dropped."

Suga wiped the tears from his eyes, looking up to Yaku. 

"It's a useless feeling, I know. But unfortunately these things are out of our control." 

Suga nodded.

"May I?" Yaku nodded to Hinata, who was currently asleep. 

Suga clung a little tighter to his baby Omega, before releasing his grip and gently replacing him into Yaku's grip. 

Yaku ran his fingers lightly up and down he back oh Hinata's ear.

Hinata realised a cute sound, much like a purr. 

Suga's eyes widened.  
"How did you do that?" He asked, shocked. 

Yaku smiled.  
"I do it when my Omega's drop. It helps them to relax." 

Suga smiled, Hinata now looked a lot calmer. 

"I'll have to remember that one." 

Yaku smiled to him, before walking back to rejoin the game. 

Hinata opened his eyes, looking up to his head Omega. 

Suga looked down, smiling when he saw the orange-haired boy awake. 

"You're awake, that's good. How are you feeling?" 

Hinata shrugged.  
"Better." 

"That's good. Did you want me to take you home?" 

Hinata shook his head.  
"No, I just want to stay here." He said, wrapping his arms around Suga's waist. 

Suga smiled.  
"Alright, get some rest before dinner." 

"Yes Mum." Hinata smiled before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an prompts you want me to write, please go to my Tumblr (Rahrazorblade), because I can't keep track with them all on here. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
